Words
by Igiveup
Summary: Rated for strong language ONLY. Light slash DannyHawkes. A suspect's racist attitude towards Hawkes leaves Danny furious.


_A/N: I just want to make it clear that I do not approve of the language used by the suspect in this story. The word he uses is cruel and ugly and was created for the soul purpose of hurting people. **NOBODY **should ever use it. I'd like to thank my beta bluepenreader for all of her help, I really apreciate it. I do not own these characters.

* * *

_

Danny stormed into the locker room, fuming over the interrogation that had just ended. In need of a release he punched his locker until his knuckles began to bleed. "Fuckin' bastard, fuckin' asshole, where does he get off talkin' like that?" he muttered, thinking of how if it wasn't for his job he'd kick their suspect's sorry ass. Danny leaned against the locker trying to catch his breath, feeling the cool metal beneath his skin.

He and Hawkes had been investigating a jewlery store robbery gone south. The owner and two customers had been shot dead. Thanks to the security cameras and balistics testing they had a suspect in custody. When it came time of the interrogation things started out bad and only got worse. Danny heard the suspect's voice ringing in his head. "I want to talk to a _real_ cop, not some affirmative action for hire." Hawkes had acted as if the suspect hadn't said a word and had simply started the questioning. The suspect ignored him. Hawkes had remained professional and in control, repeating his questions and demanding an answer. Danny had gotten sick of the suspect's attitude and had suddenly stood up, shoving the table into the suspect's stomach, ordering him to answer the questions. With a smirk the suspect had replied, "I don't talk to niggers." Danny had yelled at him to watch his mouth, and had gotten another smirk for his trouble. The interrogation had ended soon after that, the suspect refusing to say anything without a lawyer and "real cops" present. Danny had been unable to look at Hawkes, and had just left the room.

Now, leaning against his locker he felt guilty for just walking away from Hawkes like that. It was a pretty cold thing to do, but Danny hadn't know what else to do, or say. He still didn't know. Eventually they'd have to face each other, but what would happen when they did?

Anger for the suspect flared up again. The fact that someone would treat such a wonderful person with such disrespect made Danny almost sick with rage. He thought of Hawkes' warm smile and kind eyes, and how paitent he was under pressure. It was what Danny loved most about him, that near zen-ness Hawkes seemed to have. Being around him had always made Danny feel somewhat calmer too, if only a little.

"Danny?"

Danny turned to see Hawkes standing in the doorway. "Hey," he muttered. "Sorry for bailing on you."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Hawkes said warmly, coming into the room and sitting down on the bench in front of Danny. Danny was glaring at the floor, his eyes filled with blue fire.

There was a long awkward silence as Hawkes tried to think of something to say. He knew talking to Danny wasn't going to be easy, but it was better that they talked about it now instead of putting it off. Hawkes thought of the rage that flashed through Danny's eyes when the suspect called him, Hawkes, a nigger. There was a moment when Hawkes had half expected Danny to dive across the table and throttle the guy. Of course he knew that Danny would never really jepordise his job like that, but it had looked pretty close.

"So...how ya doin'? You all right?" Danny's voice was so quiet Hawkes almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," noticing the look of disbelief on Danny's face Hawkes added, "Really, I'm fine, honest," his shook his head ruefully. "Some things never change."

"Fuckin' asshole," Danny muttered. "I'd like to rip his fucking tongue out."

Hawkes couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Danny I apreciate that." He stood up and put his hands on Danny's shoulders, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. "Listen, Danny. I've had to put up with idiots like that my entire life, and I learned a long time ago that their opinions don't matter. That I don't have to give them that power."

Danny raised his head. The fire was still in his eyes, but it had dimmed a little. With a small sigh he put his arms around Hawkes, pulling him into an embrace. For a long time they just stood there, holding on to each other. It was Hawkes who pulled away first. "We'd better get back to work before Mac starts looking for us. Are you going to be okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Still pissed, but I can work. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat or something later."

"I'd like that," said Hawkes. Wanting to see Danny smile he added, "But please, no deep fried spiders this time."

Danny bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Wimp," he muttered affectionately.

The End.


End file.
